


Stringing Me Along

by switchknitter



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dom Loki (Marvel), Established Relationship, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Tony Stark, frostiron bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 23:42:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20182672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/switchknitter/pseuds/switchknitter
Summary: Tony brings home anal beads.  Loki is surprised by Tony's plans for them.





	Stringing Me Along

**Author's Note:**

> Another bingo square! For "anal beads".
> 
> Thanks to GinRyuu for the beta!

Anthony walked into the living room and dropped a plastic-wrapped package on Loki’s lap. “Hello, my god. Feel like trying something new?”

Loki glanced down at the thing on his lap. “Midgard did not invent anal beads, Anthony.”

But Tony grinned. “True, but what about vibrating ones?”

Taking a closer look at the package, Loki’s eyes widened and his face split into a grin. “You mortals can be terribly clever.”

“You love us.”

Loki snorted. “Just the one, thank you.”

Anthony beamed. “I’m glad I get you all to myself, then.” He picked up the package. “So do you want to try these?”

Loki reached for the television remote and turned off the film he’d been watching. “You will moan beautifully with those inside you.”

“Actually, I was thinking I could use them on you.” Anthony bit his lip.

Silly mortal, thinking Loki could deny him anything. “I am willing.” Loki stood and went to their bedroom, Anthony on his heels.

Loki banished their clothes with a casual wave of his hand, then laid down on the bed with his knees bent and far apart. “You may service me, pet.” He grinned. Every so often Anthony would get the urge to be in charge. Loki, while dominant by nature, was always glad to let his lover have his way on those occasions. The novelty was usually pleasurable for them both.

Anthony rolled his eyes, then opened the plastic container. He pulled out the beads. “Let me wash these and get a battery.” He disappeared into the bathroom. Loki relaxed into the mattress and began idly stroking his cock while he waited. The beads were large, and Loki liked large toys. Anthony’s dick was a lovely size, but sometimes Loki wanted a little more than his lover could provide.

He heard a brief, quiet buzzing from the bathroom as Anthony tested the beads, and then his beloved returned with the toy and a bottle of lubricant. Anthony’s eyes were bright with anticipation. He looked at Loki teasing himself, and his eyebrows went up. “Starting without me?”

“Just waiting for you, pet.”

Anthony knelt between Loki’s legs and leaned up for a kiss. Their tongues tangled delightfully for a few minutes before Loki pushed Anthony gently down his body.

Getting the hint, Anthony chuckled and lubricated the beads. “My pushy god.”

Loki smirked. “You like it.”

“I do.” Anthony pushed the first bead into Loki. It felt nice going in, but it wasn’t enough to provide much pleasure.

“More,” Loki demanded.

“Yes, my god.” Anthony put the second bead in. It was larger, but still not enough. Anthony knew it, slipping the third bead in almost immediately. That was more like it -- a slight stretch, enough to make Loki resume slowly stroking his cock.

Only two beads left. The fourth made Loki give a quiet moan, and the fifth was large enough to make him feel full. It sat just inside him, giving a lovely sense of being opened. He was fully aroused now, breathless as he touched himself more quickly.

But Anthony batted his hand away. “Mine.” He reached down between Loki’s legs, and the string of beads began to vibrate.

Oh, _Norns_, that was good. The smaller beads were curled against his prostate, and it felt heavenly. Anthony just watched him for a moment as he squirmed. “Pet, if you do not pleasure me _right now_…”

“Sorry, my god. You just look gorgeous like this.” Anthony scooted back and took Loki into his mouth, and yes, that was more like it. Anthony’s mouth felt like Valhalla, always, and combined with the vibrations it took no time at all for Loki to be lost to his pleasure.

“Anthony,” Loki moaned. “I need more.”

Clever pet that he was, Anthony slowly pulled the largest bead out then pushed it back in as he continued to suck Loki. He kept doing that, and it was perfect. Loki came hard down his pet’s throat, overwhelmed by feeling and the knowledge that Anthony was doing this _for him_.

As Loki caught his breath, Anthony carefully removed the beads and set them on the nightstand. “Did you like that, my god?”

“I did, very much.” Loki patted his chest. “Straddle me, and you may seek your release.”

As Anthony moved, Loki put his legs together underneath his pet so Anthony could rest on his lap. The mortal seemed aroused beyond reason as he lubricated his hand and fucked his fist while Loki watched. His pet was delicious like this, turned on so solely by Loki’s pleasure.

Anthony came mere moments after he began, Loki’s hands scratching marks into his thighs as Anthony cried out Loki’s name.

Panting, Anthony smiled. “Next time I want to fuck you, after.”

Loki smiled back. “I may let you.”

As they gazed at each other in happiness and satisfaction, Loki knew he wanted to keep his Anthony forever.


End file.
